Lessons on Lolita
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: Emily knows she's in trouble when a little lesson on motorcycling turns into a discussion of Twilight with Austin Tucker. AusEm


**A/N:** I haven't written anything Emily/Austin in so long! Then right in the middle of my Physiology class, when we're talking about femurs and phalanges and other shit we have in our bodies, I started writing this. After school I ditched this (shallow) hottie who wanted to buy me pizza (and talk about himself, no doubt) to go to Starbucks and finish this. I love you so review! LOL

* * *

Lessons on Lolita

Emily Kmetko is well aware that when it comes to her, Austin Tucker is a double-edge sword.

Something that has both favorable and unfavorable outcomes.

It starts in France where he kindly sprung for that train ticket back based on her throwing tricks at a train station. The hug that follows, though odd, seems harmless enough up until she's in his arms and those elevator doors reveal the devil herself – Ellen Beals.

Emily thinks that's the end. She takes the consequences, she cries and she moves on.

Then back in Boulder, the universe just seems to have it out for Kmetkos because their car breaks down on the way to practice in the morning. Then the Double-edge Sword Society so happens to send Austin Tucker, in that leather jacket, on his iron steed. Oh, and he happens to have an extra helmet. Thanks to Austin, Emily gets to the Rock on time, but as she pulls that helmet off and shakes out her hair, she'll never forget her friends' expressions.

Amusement from Lauren. Confusion from Payson. Disappointment from Kaylie.

She doesn't miss Sasha's call time, but she does miss out on the respect of her teammates.

It is, however, a mystery to her how they become somewhat-friends, which also proves to have interesting outcomes. For one, he gives her these pep talks that really light a fire under her and helps her perform better, but, on the other hand, now she can't get him to leave her alone like they aren't just somewhat-friends, but _real_ friends, maybe even too good of friends on the verge of being more than friends.

It's a scary, ridiculous thought, but always there. For example, the day Austin insists she should learn how to command Lolita.

"Now, Kmetko, motorcycling, yes, that's a real word. You can Google it if you want. Motorcycling can seem like all fun and games and a way to look cool, but if you don't know what you're dong then it can be seriously screw you up," Austin all, but lectures.

"Hmm, seriously screw me up?" Emily repeats, hanging on the handlebars of Lolita. "You mean, like I could totally fall off, break a leg and never see through my dream of making the Olympics?"

"Damn, Kmetko, I know every group needs a cynic, but jeez," Austin says, smiling. "Come on, I wouldn't let that happen to you."

He has this look about him, a dangerous, mysterious look, but one glance into his eyes and Emily almost feels like she can trust him. It's strange, but so Austin Tucker.

"Alright, now, no matter how hot you look, throwing a leg over a bike is going to look awkward and feel awkward at first. Come here." Austin beckons her forward as he scoots back on the bike seat. Emily clears her throat, feeling awkward just standing at the front of the bike. She puts all her weight on her left leg and lifts her long, right leg up and over the bike. Austin then takes her by her hips and helps her the rest of the way onto the seat.

"Good," Austin says. "Now make sure the mirrors are adjusted. You feel the footpeg position. You know the location of the turn signals, horn and lights. Your right hand is going to be responsible for accelerating and breaking. Now, be careful with the throttle – gassing the engine – because sudden engine revs lead to accidental wheelies."

"If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a good job," Emily tells him truthfully.

"Hey. I'm just saying." Austin shrugs his shoulders. "Now, pulling the lever applies the front breaks. Smoothness is key. Yanking too hard locks up the brakes and then we'll skip…and crash. Your right foot operates the rear brake, which you should mainly use during reduced traction situations and low speed cruising. Following me, Em?"

"I think so."

"Oh boy," Austin chuckles. "Alright. The clutch is the lever above your left hand. When you squeeze it, you're putting the bike in neutral. When you let go, it enables the engine to turn the transmission. Think of it like you're dimming the lights instead of snapping them on and off."

"Wow, he has analogies," Emily teases.

"I'm man enough to admit I stole it off the Internet, not for profit or anything, just to impress pretty future biker chips," Austin says with that boyish grin. "Alright. To shift gears you move a lever up or down with your left foot, but we won't get into that right now since we won't be leaving the parking lot with you driving. Now all you've got to do is flip the kill switch, turn the key, engage the clutch, hold the start button and it should start running."

Before she even starts to follow any of his direction (because she hardly understands it), Emily twists and looks back at Austin who already has his arms around her slim waist, expecting the motorcycle to lurch forward at any minute. Stalling, she nervously says, "Okay. This feels a little too much like a scene from Twilight."

"What?" Austin asks in reply. "I'm not going to bite you, Kmetko."

Emily just rolls her eyes despite the smile she can't hide. "That's not what I'm talking about. My mom dragged me to see it one Sunday. I know what I'm talking about. There's that scene where the werewolf guy is teaching the girl who loves the vampire to ride motorcycles."

"Oh, _that_ scene. Kmetko, that's New Moon, not Twilight," Austin corrects. She just gives him a '_and how would you know?' _expression. Austin just scowls, reading her face. "I _do_ have a kid sister, you know."

"_Sure_, Austin."

"Plus, there are tons of differences between this moment and that scene," he argues.

Emily shrugs. "All I see is a boy, a girl and a motorcycle. What's the difference?"

"Besides the make, model and higher badassery of my ride?" Austin asks with a proud-borderline-arrogant laugh. "The girl is practically trying to kill herself, juiced on adrenaline and you, Kmetko, don't even want to start Lolita. I doubt we'll be going faster than 20 miles per hour. Plus, in the movie werewolf guy doesn't get the girl."

Emily laughs out loud at that. "Oh, and you do get the girl?"

She knows it's coming yet she doesn't do a thing to prevent it. She'd imagine for a guy like Austin Tucker, confident and experienced to immediately attack her mouth and try to overwhelm her with his tongue. She's pleasantly surprised when his lips brush hers a mere moment and a second later he pulls away. He leans forward again, gently kissing her upper lip and does the same to her bottom lip until she kisses him back, just as delicate yet gratifying.

"Yeah, Em," he says when he finally pulls away. "I think I do."

Again, with the double-edge sword demeanor. He's sweet and kind and soft just to ruin the moment with his careless, egotistical words. Emily looks away but then Austin just tightens his arms around her waist and explains once again how to start the motorcycle. As she flips the kill switch just like he says and turns the key, she hears him whining in her ear, calling her _Bella_ and begging her to love him. Emily can't help, but laugh.

Maybe, just maybe, she can get used to Austin Tucker's hard-soft-paradoxical nature. Maybe, just maybe, she can even learn to love it.

Hearing him threatening to bite her neck, a madly blushing Emily just shakes her head and bites her lip. "Austin, if you ever want me to actually learn how to drive this thing you're going to need to quit with the lame Twilight references."

Austin just laughs, leaning even closer into her. "You got it, spider monkey."

* * *

_Fini _

**A/N:** I am in no way shape or form a Twilight fan. It was just too perfect to pass up mentioning. What I am a fan of is magic jeans. If you're a fan of magic jeans that fits you and your three besties then you should definitely check out my other fic **Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. **It's under my joint-account with LCTD **Creative Dummy.** Yes, I am the creative aspect.

Please review if you miss Austin/Emily and need new scenes with them ASAP!


End file.
